Chantaje: Detrás de escena
by Lis-Sama
Summary: Outtakes de "Chantaje". Es recomendable leer la historia para poder comprenderlos... Outtake II: Out from Under
1. Inuyasha's Pov: What goes around, comes

******Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**What goes around, comes around:**

"_**I**__s this way its really going down?_

_Is this how we say godbye?_

_Should've known better when you come_

_That you were gonna make me cry"_

**Inuyasha's POV**

— No estas escuchándome, Inuyasha

Suspire sonoramente. No, no estaba oyéndola. Ni siquiera podría afirmar que en algún momento lo hiciese.

Entrelazo sus finos dedos apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio. Los oscuros ojos de Kikyo me observaron fijamente desde el otro lado. Tal vez su rostro no mostrara demasiadas emociones, pero el pequeño brillo en lo profundo de su iris me era fácilmente notable.

Estaba esperando a que hablara.

Nos conocíamos hace años, un tiempo sumamente largo para ya poder calcularlo. Kikyo siempre me había parecido una mujer misteriosa desde muy joven. Era educada y recatada, incluso limitada en sus demostraciones de afecto.

No llamaba la atención de la misma forma que el resto de las mujeres, y era exactamente por ello que sobresalía.

Ella prefería el trabajo antes que la tiendas de un centro comercial, o colaborar con alguna entidad benéfica. Incluso su vida personal era casi un misterio para mí.

Era la persona que más sabía acerca de su vida, pero también la que más desconocía. Kikyo no se confiaba absolutamente de nadie. Había aspectos de su vida privada que jamás trataría con alguna persona… o con cualquier ente.

Kikyo era una bella mujer, su pálida piel semejante a la porcelana, su cabello completamente liso y negro como la misma noche, sus finos labios y sus ojos chocolates oscuros. Su curvilíneo y proporcionado cuerpo siempre cubierto por un traje de marca.

Sí, era una bella mujer; pero jamás la había observado como tal.

Nunca compartimos más que una amista.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron como muda advertencia de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Sonreí levemente mientras la observaba.

— ¿Vas a decirme lo que ocupa tu mente?

Bufe sonoramente y alcancé la carpeta negra que se encontraba sobre una pila de papeles aun sin revisar a mi derecha. Una de las manos de Kikyo impidió que la tomara. Su mano había colisionado de tal forma sobre aquel plástico que levemente salte del sillón donde me encontraba sentado.

— Dímelo, Inuyasha

Si hubiera sido otra mujer lo más seguro es que sin importarme su evidente condición le hubiera gritado y echado de la oficina sin miramientos. No permitía que nadie me hablara en aquel tono demandante, pero se trataba de Kikyo, no de alguna desconocida.

Aleje despacio mi mano, casi deslizándola por la superficie, hasta que volví a tenerla apoyada sobre el apoya brazos.

Subí uno de mis hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

— No hay nada que tenga que decirte

Ella pareció cavilar un segundo, volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos. Como si su último movimiento nunca hubiera existido.

— Tú a mi no puedes engañarme —se explico con lentitud— Hay algo que te agobia hace varios días. Si los ineptos que trabajan bajo tus órdenes no son capaces de darse cuenta de algo tan simple, lo siento por ellos.

— Ellos jamás se atreverían a preguntarme

Las comisuras de sus labios levemente se alzaron.

— Saben que los despedirías —argumento— Serán ineptos, pero no estúpidos. No los subestimes

— ¿Hablas por ti? —alce una ceja mientras respondía con cierta diversión— Eres tú la que siempre los descalificas

— Solo porque no saben hacer su trabajo. Es por lo único que puedo juzgarlos

Kikyo se acomodo en el sillón frente a mí volviéndose a cruzar de piernas. La sonrisa en sus finos labios pintados de color carmín se agrando.

— Inteligente, Taisho —soltó sin quitarme la mirada— Pero tendrás que ser más sagaz si quieres que olvide lo que te pregunte

— Supuse que con un simple intercambio de palabras no te olvidarías, Kikyo

— Supones bien

No respondí, solo me dedique a contemplarla un momento. Lo cierto era que hubiera preferido que Kikyo cayera en mi pequeña trampa; pero nuevamente se trataba de Kikyo, no de otra mujer.

Era una persona demasiado observadora. Había notado sus miradas a lo largo de la semana. Solo estuvo esperando el momento apropiado para interrogarme.

Sospechaba que ya conocía el nombre de mi problema, pero estaba esperando que me tragase mi orgullo y hablara.

Lo sentía por ella, pero esto no le incumbía ni a ella ni a nadie.

Había deseado tanto una oportunidad como esta y no iba a desaprovecharla. Sí, me estaba comportando como un miserable, incluso peor que uno; pero con respecto a mi particular y pequeño _problema_ ya no pensaba con claridad.

Había maquinado y fantaseado algo semejante durante mucho tiempo. ¡No iba a permitir que se me escapase así como así!

Lo lamentaba por su madre, Naomi era una maravillosa mujer, lastima la clase de hija que tenía. Si solo supiera la verdad.

Distraídamente observe el segundo cajón de mi escritorio, el cual se encontraba cerrado con llave. Pude traer a mi mente el sobre de papel madera que contenía el diagnostico de la enfermedad de Naomi. Estaba usando mis contactos, moviendo los hilos correctos para obtener la información.

No había porción cuerda en mi mente que me dijera que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando levante la vista me tope con la mirada contrariada de mi acompañante. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido y casi notaba cierta alarma, también, en su mirada.

La vi apretar los puños. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de inmediato.

Ella sabía lo que estaba planeando.

— No lo hagas —soltó con demasiado sentimiento en la voz. Me asombre absolutamente al escucharla— Sea lo que sea te suplico que no lo hagas

Sus ojos se agrandaron, casi podía ver como salían de sus cuencas.

— No sé de que hablas —dije desentendidamente.

— ¡Ya basta, Inuyasha!

Me sobresalte al verla gritar y levantarse del sillón estrepitosamente. El objeto en el que Kikyo se encontraba sentada, hacia solo un momento, cayo hacia atrás sonando fuertemente. Sus palmas, abiertas completamente, golpearon en el escritorio.

— ¡Es un error! —volvió a decirme escandalizada. Sus ojos brillaron otra vez, con un sentimiento totalmente marcado de alarma— ¡Piensa en ella!

Me levante del sillón como si me quemara. La furia bullía en mis venas corriendo de forma rápida. La sien me palpitaba dolorosamente. Kikyo quiso echarse hacia atrás, vi en su rostro el miedo, pero tome uno de sus brazos fuertemente con una de mis manos y tire de ella inclinando su cuerpo casi por completo sobre el escritorio y acercando lo más que podía su rostro al mío.

Contemplé mi fiera mirada en sus ojos.

— Tú no sabes absolutamente nada, _Kikyo_ —arrastre su nombre con la mandíbula apretada. No podía controlarme— Vete si no quieres que te trate igual que a mis empleados

La solté bruscamente, empujándola hacia atrás. No quería descargar mí furia en ella.

Me observo en silencio un momento, mirándome como si viera por primera vez a un desconocía. Así era, porque era la primera vez que me mostraba de aquella forma delante de ella.

Sentí una directa patada en mi estomago cuando me miro por ultima vez antes de salir por la puerta.

_Lastima_. Kikyo me había observado con lastima.

Tal vez ya estuviera condenado, tal vez desde el momento que ella me engaño. Solo, tal vez, tenía que ser paciente y dejarle al propio Kami el castigo de Kagome pero, jamás me había considerado por ser una persona paciente.

Iba a cóbrame aquello que ella me había hecho. Todo lo que hacia se devolvía, solo que para mi en ésta vida.

Iba a verla caer. Estaba decidido.

Hable con mi secretaria cuando salí de la oficia con una sola dirección en mente: La clínica donde Naomi estaba internada.

* * *

_**P**_ara quienes viene siguiendo el Blog ya estaban esterados de una serie de Outtakes y, para los que no, se estan enterando ahora XD.

No tengo nada escrito del cáp siguiente de "_Chantaje_", aunque las ideas estan. Cuando pase la semana de parciales que se me viene, y no me manden tanto para estudiar, prometo que voy poner las ideas el orden y comenzar a escribir el capítulo. Mientras, aunque sea, disfuten un poco de la espera con esto ;D.

Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Como ustedes ya saben pueden opinar.

Besos a todos. Nos estamos leyendo.

_**Lis-Sama**_


	2. Kagome's Pov: Out from Under

**Out from Under**

"_**Y**__a no quiero soñar_

_Con todas las cosas que nunca fueron._

_Tal vez pueda vivir sin ello,_

_Cuando salga del fondo" _

**Kagome's POV**

_Un latido._

_Podía escuchar un latido. Luego, la opresión en mi pecho._

_Mi corazón había dejado de latir…otra vez._

_Grite, el sonido de mis cuerdas vocales lastimo mis propios oídos._

_Estaba ahogándome, faltándome completamente el aire. La tierra se había abierto bajo mis pies y estaba cayendo; solo rodeada de oscuridad._

_Sola._

_Mis manos intentaban aferrarse, por un mero reflejo, al vacío. Grite su nombre, suplique por él con el resquicio de lucidez que me quedaba. Mi corazón se oprimía de tal manera que ya casi no podía soportarlo. Mi pecho comenzaba a arder y mis ojos buscaban en la nada su figura, aunque sea la silueta de su cuerpo._

_Volví a llamarlo casi sin aliento, sintiendo la quemazón al rojo vivo propia de una garganta lastimada._

_Ya ni siquiera albergaba fuerzas para intentar respirar, ni mucho menos la desesperación que al principio había sentido al caer y que él no se encontrara a mi lado para salvarme._

_Mi cuerpo ya no podía soportar más._

_Aun, graciosamente, no estaba del todo inconsciente. Notaba el vacío, la sensación de la caída en mi estomago y la negrura en la que era envuelta._

_Solo caiga cada vez un poco más. No sabía cuanto me faltaba aun por caer pero anhelaba que mi tormento terminara._

_Lo sentía, y creí fielmente en cada libro que había leído referido al tema, como mi cuerpo poco a poco me abandonada. Como del dolor más agudo ya no sentía… nada._

_Intente visualizarlo en mi mente, en el último espacio aun consciente, y lo logre._

_Entonces cerré los ojos y me deje caer sin ninguna resistencia abrazando mi destino._

_Y solo caí, hundiéndome hasta el fondo._

Grite mientras lograba despertarme. La oscuridad de mi habitación me envolvió por completo.

La misma oscuridad que me envolvía en mi sueño… en mi pesadilla.

Entonces, el agujero en mi pecho volví a abrirse sin misericordia alguna.

Gemí por el dolor al volverlo a sentir. Solo deseaba que se fuera, realmente lo deseaba. Mi alma estaba rota, despedazada, como seguramente había terminado mi cuerpo al caer por completo en aquella pesadilla.

El dolor intenso incluso me perseguía mientras dormía.

Me reí sin humor apretando fuertemente los parpados por un momento. Había intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para poder expresar mi sufrimiento desde hacia días o semanas, tal vez con el único intento de que éste disminuyera al fin. Pero, no había palabras para definir aquello que sentía.

Solo deseba que la amargura infinita de su recuerdo dejara de torturarme, de atormentarme.

Me encontraba desolada, con el alma fragmenta en pedazos incalculables, y con la sensación de que lo poco de mi alma integra que pudiera quedar en mí, ya ni siquiera me pertenecía.

Él la había tomado.

Solo era una muñeca rota, intentando volver a cocer aquellos retazos que fueron arrancados con ferocidad por su dueño.

El hombre que amaba prefirió no creer en mis palabras, mucho menos en mi amor.

El recuerdo de su fiera mirada, aquella última vez, aun me estremecía cada vez que la recordaba; mientras escuchaba con toda claridad sus insultos.

Inuyasha solo me ignoro, sin detenerse a escucharme siquiera un segundo.

Solloce, mientras dejaba correr libremente las lágrimas que mis ojos, como cada noche, formaron.

Saldría adelante, tendría que hacerlo. Aun continuaba adaptándome a la idea de que él ya no estaría en mi vida, que había faltado a su palabra y matado mis sueños.

Nuestros sueños.

Limpie mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me gire sobre la cama quedando de costado. Me acurruque cubriéndome del frío inexistente cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir con un único pensamiento en mente.

Saldría adelante así tuviera que enterar en lo profundo de mi su recuerdo y su nombre.

Seria la última vez que lloraba por Inuyasha Taisho, porque ese hombre ya no se merecía mis lágrimas.

¡Ya no más!

"_**Y**__a no quiero sentir dolor_

_¿Qué bien me haría eso?_

_Lo descubriré,_

_Cuando salga del fondo"_

_

* * *

_

_**S**_in mentir, fue el primer Outtake que escribí. Sucede varios días despúes del rompimiento, también pueden ver que es el sueño que Kag tiene en cáp VIII. Cuando escribía esa cáp decidí sobre la marcha hacer referencia a este Outtake XD.

Pocas palabras pero mucho sentimiento XD.

Gracias mis amores por sus reviews n.n

Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos

_**Lis**_


End file.
